


【果珍】白与“白”

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 现背车（胡写一气）





	【果珍】白与“白”

——你的手指沾染食物的香气，裹进唇舌都成为贪婪的痕迹。

 

一.

 

“荡著无人能描述的旖旎  
为著灵魂能闻著某个异地。”

——《吸你》by蓝奕邦

 

被包着手掌洗手是幼年时才有的体验，所以看着比自己小5岁的弟弟调皮的笑着揉洗自己的手时，金硕珍心底有种微妙的感觉。

总有人会教导你要学会尽快成长，但没人会纵容的说“啊，快点变回小孩子模样。”

可这话田柾国就说过。

“哥变回小孩子吧，让我背着你出去玩。”

才不要，金硕珍用明确的态度表示他听不进这么荒谬的话，但看着对方为自己洗手时开开心心的样子，也很自然的跟着开心起来。

 

喜悦的情绪会被传染的，就算他总是偷偷捏我掌心的肉，痒痒麻麻，可看在年纪小爱玩，就原谅他。

 

奶油易粘锅，加上面煮久会将淀粉渗透进汤汁，金硕珍灵活的掂着锅，决定速战速决。

蔬菜肉质被热气熏烫蒸出水分，盘旋而上的油烟气使得视线偏于模糊。

在这种时候顺缝隙悄悄看向别处，不仅摄像机捕捉不到，也许连对方也很难察觉。

结果那双总易发呆的大眼睛就这么愣愣的与自己的视线接触，黏腻在一起，油烟弥漫，也令那眼中总是盛满的水分逐渐稀薄干涸，情绪逐渐赤裸。

 

“.…烟有点呛..咳..”

金硕珍小小声的抱怨，他很擅长这样，微微嘟嘴就低下头去继续盯着自己的面。

尽管只是录节目，可他们都被尘世烟火熨烫得困顿又急躁，努力缓下性子完成料理的同时，又有些渴望离开。

出去透透气也好，油烟气会被吹散，包括视线相交时过于特殊的温度。

早已超过了界限。

 

可他还要装作若无其事的熟练喂食，动作一派自然，田柾国的嗓音总是脆生生的，像被冷水短暂浸泡过的青菜，清爽中混合着最恰当甜度，稍纵即逝，过耳难忘。

“好吃。” 

闲话家常一样，眼角又有绚烂笑意。

真是时时刻刻都在演绎着青春洋溢的人，面无表情走开的金硕珍这么想着，短短几步路就偷偷弯起唇角。

 

赢了的时候要庆祝，庆祝的动作自然包括拥抱。

金硕珍感觉到自己真的很瘦，田柾国能不费力的掂着他，就如同掂锅，锅里有包含香与热的肉块，而金硕珍自己呢。

也快熟了。

 

刚刚拥抱时是三分熟，腿自然的盘上对方，活活把自己逼成5分熟。

再后来，每被掂一下就像被热油浇灌了全身，滋啦啦的从内而外被烘烤至完成。

 

哇，我在干嘛。

对方笑声还飘荡在耳边，应该是纯粹的愉快，衣服上的黑与白意外又合理的紧紧交叠。

很简单，很般配。

再多余想一想，金硕珍就准备刨开地面钻下去了，他告诉自己，他们本就是很亲近的关系。

把亲近当成自然最好，虽然亲近的浓度就像看似平常的菜谱。

哪怕是多加了一点点盐分，都会令整体味道有所差异。

 

掌握得了一毫一厘的细微，真的会让快乐进入混着奶油香气般浓郁的境地，反正这不是他们第一次拥抱，应该也不会是最后一次。

 

“哥，你脸颊有点热。”

录制结束后，田柾国匆匆走过来摸了摸金硕珍的脸颊，摸着摸着还揉了揉。

他也很自然，动作流畅的要命。

 

“刚才烹饪时被熏的吧，反正我脸总是忽然就热起来了。”

金硕珍试图用一本正经的语气开个玩笑，结果对方认认真真的睁起那双眼，清澈透顶。

掩盖不住的明朗，隐隐约约的坏劲。

“也是啊，摸一下就会热，揉一下会热得更久，要是亲一下可能连脖子都会红的。”

 

“你！你闪边去！”

胆子大了，学的这什么调戏新招数！孩子大了果然很可怕，金硕珍加快脚步试图躲开。

但他还是听得真切，对方就跟在自己身后。

不急切，却也没落队，始终就跟着，一前一后。

 

于是坐在车上时，对方自然就紧随其后挨在身边。

“你干嘛要挨着我坐？”

金硕珍想把田柾国瞪到别的位置去，他现在状态不稳，如果对方一路都坐在自己身边就太不妙了。

 

“我干嘛不能挨着哥坐？”

年纪小的弟弟惯是兔言兔语兔行兔状，有些懵懂的反问，笑得白白兔牙都露出来。

太闪亮了，简直反光。

 

“…那你坐吧，我换。”

金硕珍要起身，结果被一把拽下来，两人圆溜溜的眼对视着，片刻后都忍不住笑出来。

“哥你就坐好吧，我保证不吵你。”

 

“噢。”

笑了才算缓和的氛围让金硕珍舒服许多，胳膊相碰着藏起悄悄握在一起的手，好像本来就该贴合着。

紧密不分。

 

回到宿舍洗漱时，金硕珍还看着台子上的洗面奶楞了神，挤出的膏体泛起了饱满果香，甜得很真实，这好像不是他的。

是不是？切，管是谁的，在我这就是我的。

忙忙碌碌后洗脸是种仪式，意味着很快就能抱着松软的被入睡，快洗快洗。

 

“哥，我洗面奶好像落在你这…”

 

“是这个吗？诶，你别离得这么近！”

一心虚嗓门就忍不住变大可能是金硕珍的弱点，他眼瞅着对方就这么凑过来，动作反应不及时，可身体就像有了惯性反应，不再是硬邦邦的杵着，而是说不清道不明的战栗感。

像被抚摸了无数次后，也有了关于触碰的记忆。

掌心热气还没贴过来，脖颈后侧就下意识动了动，直到真的落在那人的掌控范围。

“哥的嘴角沾到乳液了。”

 

“乳液？哪里…唔…”

金硕珍还想自己用手蹭去，结果唇角就被对方的舌尖造访，先是温热的顺着缝隙处缓慢的舔舐，又移动至下唇最饱满处。

 

“在这，是苦的，哥尝尝看。”

田柾国最喜欢看金硕珍缓缓启唇的模样，红嫩的两片肉瓣因好奇，又受不得引诱，渐渐缓开了一条小小缝隙，那是最好时机。

好供自己长驱直入，完成亲密纠缠。

 

的确有丝丝苦涩，金硕珍皱起眉，但舌尖被对方吮吸着发了麻，渐渐苦味也消散。

他们下身紧紧贴着，任何一方都藏不住反应，要用手去遮掩就更此地无银。

 

“只是被吻眼睛就会红，看来哥一会又要哭了。”

用手指戳了戳对方的眼皮，田柾国轻声的笑，手没闲着，早就开始去解金硕珍的衣服。

宽松的家居服，从上往下一览无余，从下往上也是顺理成章。

 

“哥总是不喜欢穿鞋。”

当他顺着那散开的衣扣吻住胸口时，视线一低就看见金硕珍光着的脚。

可能因为暴露在他人视线中，那脚趾还下意识蜷缩，可爱极了。

 

“我不做..你..你回你屋里去…呀你根本没听我讲话..你…”

你别亲了，我要化掉了。

从思想开始融化的金硕珍有些难堪的捂住脸，下面被含住了，只含了一下自己腿都站不住。

偏偏那双握住自己膝盖的手还很有力，拇指时不时揉弄着敏感的膝盖窝，没过一会，金硕珍连脸都没法捂了，他要用手抓着洗手台才能稳住自己。

“…小..小国..你别弄了…不要咬…呜…”

在他完全瘫倒前，终于被及时抱在怀里。

“哥的好浓..”

刚刚舌交交互的乳白液体还是泛着清香的化工制品，现在就成了腥膻的证据。

“想要哥也给我舔，好不好？”

着迷的亲吻着心爱哥哥的唇和下巴，田柾国单手去解自己的裤子，从刚刚进门时看见金硕珍唇角沾染白色就开始发胀，现在痛得更厉害了。

但真等对方迷迷糊糊的应了，要蹲下身子，田柾国反倒舍不得了。

“算了，哥总说做完喉咙会痛。”

 

“好坏话都让你占全了，你这个混小子…”

衣服半失踪的金硕珍头脑都晕乎乎的，射出后他浑身都开始发软，但一看到田柾国把润滑剂藏在裤子口袋里，他还是忍不住恶狠狠的瞪过去。

“拿什么洗面奶…你总是想着这事…”

 

“没有总是想着这事，总是想着哥而已…哥后面都会吸我的手指了，好软..”

像微微破开口的桃，才用手指一戳就流出甜蜜汁水，顺着指尖动作噗嗤噗嗤的，黏腻甘甜就流了一手。

田柾国记得，他们有做过几次，屈指可数的，却每次都镶嵌在记忆深处。

第一次做是因为金硕珍喝了酒，靠在自己肩上唤着自己的名字，唇开开合合眼睛半眯着，漂亮得紧，他想都没想就吻下去了。

进入时对方腿不停挣动，疼得胡乱咬自己的脖子，眼泪止不住的流，但那个样子又更漂亮。

想着就够他打几次手枪的。

 

“不要说…啊…”

内部被手指插入搅动得很深，成熟的桃渐渐甜美丰沛，柔软得就等人咬在嘴里了。

金硕珍不自在的扭了扭身子，他想转过身去，可田柾国却把他一条腿抬了起来。

这么进入的话，其实不太好找角度。

但田柾国那处已经硬得很厉害，才蹭着软口的边就忍不住顺着往里进，烫得金硕珍难耐的拍了拍他的肩。

“这样好别扭..”

 

“哥，我们试试那个姿势吧？”

 

“哪个？”

金硕珍心里纳着闷，结果对方托着他臀部掂了掂，这还有什么想不明白的呢？

简直…太…糟糕了！！！

“不行！”

他想也没想就要往后躲，不让田柾国进入得更深，但一挣扎只会让年下恋人更兴奋的事他却忘了个彻底。

“…出去…”

 

“不要。”

被吸得头皮发麻的田柾国才不会放弃这么好的机会，浴室门早就反锁，隔音又好，有什么关系。

哥哥是他的，哥哥永远都是他的，所以就这样抱着他，吻着他，进入他。

再完美不过了。

“…哥揽住我的脖子。”

 

被体内抽插的角度力道搞得咬紧唇的金硕珍还是听话的揽住对方的脖子，就像录节日时那样，腿盘上去，可是..唔..腿好软，根本盘不住嘛。

这个姿势太高难度，还好肌肉兔不是白练的，不光能把哥哥抱起来，还能兼顾着捏几下对方的屁股。

 

实际上也不好受，因为金硕珍紧张时就含得更紧，田柾国还一个用力全顶了进去。

第一次插得这么深，再被挤压着夹住，舒服和痛并行的强烈快感几乎让他有缴械投降的危险。

耳边是金硕珍越来越急促的喘息声，夹杂着哭腔，听得他浑身的血都燥热不堪，一个劲往湿软内壁处的敏感点戳。

 

“小国…小国….”

被这么又掂又插的，金硕珍的嗓都像被一块化开了的糖堵住，混着黏哒哒的娇气，又很不服的想要忍住，却怎么也忍不住。

 

这么干虽然进得深，但放不开，最后田柾国拽过浴巾往地上一铺，把浑身通红的金硕珍放在地上。

 

“…小国..你力气太大了..我难受…”

感觉脆弱内壁都快被顶破皮的金硕珍嘟着嘴合拢了腿，结果才被摸了亲了几下又只能无力的分开。

他以为兔子都爱吃胡萝卜，原来也吃人肉的吗，怎么总是咬自己的大腿缝隙和膝盖。

留下深深浅浅的压印和痕迹，害他每次洗澡时看见都会默默脸红心跳一阵。

 

这次插入倒没那么急，可力道更大，因为田柾国有些忍不住了。

一看这个哥哥顶着张初生羊羔的脸撒娇掉眼泪，他的心里就会产生极度强烈的破坏与占有欲，一边插入时还忍不住用手摸向两人交合处。

就算不看镜子，他都能想象出那片软腻红潮，被抽插时漾出的汁水，如果再射到里面的话…

“我想射在里面，好不好？哥？”

“就一次…我保证…”

 

金硕珍几乎答不出来，他现在感觉自己就像锅里的奶油，软融了个彻底，身上的人在耳边呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，声音不如平日清透纯粹，被情欲浸泡得有几分沙哑。

眼角悬挂的泪珠都落进暖热的口腔，可一滴又一滴的，他自己不清楚，轻轻啄吻他眉宇脸侧的人却清楚。

“哥哥总是这样，操着操着就哭了，害我停不下来。”

 

金硕珍张了张嘴，想说你再讲这种话，看我不把你的洗面奶丢到垃圾桶。

可思维都混乱了，跟随对方抽插的频率呻吟出声，完整的话也说不出，含着泪的眼连灵活转动都不能，直直的望着田柾国。

有些傻呆呆的，又可怜兮兮。

 

“好喜欢你…”

近似叹息中，田柾国加快了速度，他深深的捣弄几下真的射在了里面，感觉到对方被动性的抽搐几下，抻长的哭腔娇软动听，心里的满足感一时间难以形容。

他抽了纸巾去帮金硕珍擦后面，看被操得太狠一时难以合住的穴口缓缓吐出些白色浊液，他呼吸一窒，又鬼使神差的用手指插进去搅弄。

 

“呀！”

直到金硕珍忍无可忍的用腿蹬了他。

 

“本来还想好好睡一觉的，现在也泡汤了。”

两人泡在浴缸里时，金硕珍无奈的任田柾国帮自己揉着腰。

“田柾国，你好好揉，手不要往下移。”

 

趁这个不知餍足的兔子又要撩拨起余韵前，金硕珍及时躲开了，两人亲着闹着把澡洗完，浴缸里的水都溢了一地。

 

“哥做的意面真好吃，不过，哥更好吃。”

发挥巨大优势将洗干净的哥哥抱回床上，田柾国将头埋在他肩膀边，他喜欢看金硕珍的侧脸，是温润英俊的哥哥，也是偶尔会撒娇的恋人。

 

身体里藏着两个人，切换自如，遥控器却在自己手里。

所以肯定会得意，最渴望拥有的近在眼前，值得暗地里乐无数次。

 

“明早他们就知道你又钻我房间里的事了。”

金硕珍有些困，两人头碰在一起，用了同样的洗浴剂，却泛着不同的清新味道。

闻起来就安心，有催眠效果。

 

“没关系，我早上偷偷溜回去。”

笑眯眯的用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，软软的，田柾国开心的又蹭了蹭。

哥哥总是会纵容他，所以他渐渐在这种踏实的心理环境中成长起来。

得到了最好的温柔，和最好的爱。

也要给予对方，用自己的方式。

“下次我做面给哥吃，我都学会了。”

 

“嗯，好啊…”

沉沉睡去前，金硕珍笑着回答。

 

END


End file.
